The Pong Stories Series Episode 1 Part 1 and 2
by Rewriten14
Summary: The longest pong title EVUR! Well, here yeah go. A story about pong going into the future of gaming. CRAZY!


_The Pong Stories Series._

Episode One: The Beginning.

Pong table 1: I am pong table one. Maybe you remember me? Game-writer? Yeah, anyway, we're back after two years or so. We need a reunion. And this time our world is just turned upside down.

Pong table 2: I WANNA TALK! HI MOM!

Pong table 1: *Snide face* Urrg shut up. Anyway no-

Ball: I became emo!

Pong table 1: Surprise! Surprise! Now, this time we are going into the modern world of games. You might not know all of them (I know I won't,) but you'll laugh, you'll cry, heck, maybe you'll even enjoy us. Now, sit back, relax, and ready The Pong Stories Series®. I don't know why there's an ® there.

Ball: I'M EMO!!!! :D!

Pong table 2: I LIKE SYRUP!

Pong table 1: *sigh* I hate my life…

Ball: You're emo too? COOL!

Pong table 1: MEEEEEEEEP!

_Chapter One: The Portal_

Pong table 1: Last time some acid trip thing happened. It was absolutely crazy. Since then things have been chill. Ash left to go catch pokemon like the gay boy does, and Pacman left to eat-fat ass. We are not going to experience anything like we have before today. Today will blow your brains out!

Pong table 2: Why are YOU the narrator?

Pong table 1: Cause I'm not mentally challenged.

Pong table 2: Meanie…

Ball: I'm cutting myself!!! *Ball sings*

Pong table 1: No one gives a crap! *Pong table 1 sings*

Ball: Pong table 2 is right…you are a meanie!

Pong table 2: YAY! I smart am!

Ball: No…

Pong table 1: Anyway, let's go to game so we can play.

Ball: But pong gets boring after thirty six or so years!

Pong table 2: That many? All ready?

Pong table 1: Well let's go!

-At the game-

Ball: Ow…….ow……OW! Careful, that kinda hurts. And I like it.

Pong table 2: Yay I win!

Pong table 1: One point…

Pong table 2: Yes, and now I have one point in my whole gaming career. How many do YOU have? Like…*thinks*…ZERO?

Pong table 1: Three thousand six hundred and fifty two…TODAY! I have lots of points, stupid.

Ball: Hey look, what's that? *Looks at top right of screen*

Pong table 2: Stop making fun of my score up there. I know, I know…I only have one point. You know sometimes you can be a big little bit-

Ball: NOT THAT; and hey, no bad language. Kids are present! Look at the zero before your one.

Pong table 1: I see it. It's pink, purple and swirly…like a portal!

Pong table 2: Maybe It'll change my score if I go in….WEEEEE *runs into portal* AHHH! Getting sucked into other dimensions HURTS! WEEEEEeeeee….

Pong table: Wait don't-IDIOT! I'll get him…*goes into portal* Ow…that does hurt.

Ball: I'm lonely. People not paying attention to your youness not wanting to be paid attention to is boring. I want attention! Wait for me! *goes in portal* Ow! That feels like cutting my wrist…wait…I don't have wrist…..

Pong table 1: We were being sucked into another dimension that would show us a whole new world of people like us. We didn't know it at the time, but we were going into the history of gaming!

_Part two: The Early ones._

Pong table 1: Our first adventure was in a spaceship. It was a normal looking game to us, with lots more adventure. We blew up asteroids and they broke into smaller ones. We thought it was pretty cool to live here instead forever than in pong world. But then we got a game over.

Pong table 1: Stop instructing me! I got this!

Ball: LEFT! LEFT! SHOOT!!

Pong table 1: What did I just say?

Ball: I don't know. LOOK OUT!

All the pong characters: AHHH! *asteroid comes towards them*

Pong table 2: Shoot it, dude!

Pong table 1: It's too big; it will just get smaller and still crush us!

**-GAME OVER-**

*Another portal appears in space*

Ball: Look, another portal, maybe we'll go back to pong world again!

Pong table 1&2: *Grunt* Aww…

Pong table 1: Our next world would be in something we'd never seen before. It's called color.

*in next world*

Pong table 1: What's this? This is NOT pong world. There's so many…bright weird things.

Pong table 2: It looks shinny!

Ball: Why don't we look like this?

Pong table 1: Because we weren't made to have….these pretty things.

???: Lets' a-go!

Pong table 1: Shh! Someone's here. Get behind these blocks.

Ball: *bounce up and hit head on block* OW! Look, a mushroom!

Pong table 2: Don't let it get away, it might get us high.

Pong table 1: You've never even been high…

Ball: YUMM! *Grows bigger*

Pong table 2: WOW! I guess they do get you high. High up into the clouds! I WANT SOME!

Ball: Well I'm not hitting my head again. It's bleeding.

Pong table 2: *grabs ball, hits his head on blocks* GET MUSHROOMS!

Ball: That was th-OW-e only one! OW! I don't feel ok…*Spins on floor when Pong table 2 puts him down*

Pong table 1: That was really funny…wait! Here comes someone. Hide!

???: Yippy! *He boings feet on goomba's head, goomba dies.*

Pong table 1: HE JUST MURDERED THAT DEFENSELESS CREATURE!

Ball: Oh my gawd! *tweaks out*

Pong table 2: *He jumps out behind blocks to talk to the murderer.* HEY!

???: It's a-me. A MARIO!

Pong table 2: So…uhh…Mario, is it? Did you just kill a creature for NO REASON *gets mad*

Mario: YIPPY!

Pong table 1: He's a psychopath!

Ball: *Jumps out from behind the blocks* Dude what's your prob?

Mario: Mama-mia!

Pong table 2: Ah, that's a good movie.

Ball: Are you joking, it's horri-

Mario: YIPPY! *jumps on ball's head*

Ball: *Shrinks* AHH! What the hell, dude?

Mario: YIPPY! *jumps on ball's head again*

Ball: *Jumps off platform, falls down* What the? I didn't even get hurt that baaaaaaaaad…..

-GAME OVER-

Pong table 1: We are just horrible at these games, aren't we?

Pong table 2: Hey look down. Ball just fell into another portal. COMMON! *Falls into portal*

Pong table 1: Ok! Bye Mario. Get medical help soon…*Falls into portal*

Mario: Aw…

Pong table 1: We've experienced murder, getting high and color for the first time in that world. We were afraid of what was next. First shooting, then murdering…What came next wasn't as bad as we though. It was fast and fun, though! What was it? Well, tune in next time to see who it was. Here's a hint-He's blue and a hedgehog. Yeah, you got it. See you next time.

Oh, and if you find a wallet on the bottom of the Asteroids it's mine. Please return it. See yea later!


End file.
